


His boy

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daddy!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growling, the detective pulled his boy up off his lap and turned him around.</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic is a follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/814445">He begged</a> but it can, of course, also be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/gifts).



Greg brushed his hand across the sensitive skin of Jim's legs, hearing the boy hiss as rough fingers stung.

Growling, the detective pulled his boy up off his lap and turned him around.

"Undo my trousers, boy," he ordered, pushing Jim to his knees, "and remove my pants."

Jim sat back on his heels and looked up at Greg as he slowly began to removed the clothing. "Yes, Daddy."

Greg's cock was thick and long, and precum was already oozing from the tip. He did so love spanking his boy. The fuck that followed was always more delicious for it.

Jim knew his place, and he knew what was expected of him. He took hold of Greg's cock and pressed a long stripe up the length with his tongue. The detective groaned and grabbed a handful of Jim's hair in each hand, pulling the boy down onto him.

Jim spluttered but held firm with a hand on each of Greg's knees.

"Do you like that, boy?" Greg snarled. "Do you like having Daddy's cock deep in your throat?"

Jim whined, and Greg loosened his grip, enabling the boy to start moving again.

God, the things that boy could do with his tongue and his teeth.

"Keep going." The detective purred, stroking his hand along the shoulders and back of his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Now read the next part [Big breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/815773)


End file.
